The future heir of the world!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: The lives of all those in the battle of the Heylin/Xiaolin are about to change. For better or not is the question.
1. Prologue !

Disclaimer: Once again I do not Own Xiaolin showdown, and if I did the Jack would become the ultimate evil.

This story idea came to me after the end line of the story Tainted love and takes place after the episode Oil in the family and will continue onwards.

Now let's move on with the show.

* * *

I can't believe the situation I'm in, I mean I had heard that this sort of thing can happen to normal Mortal woman, But to me? As if enough hasn't happened to Me already.

First I was trapped in a stupid puzzle box for 1500 years, then when I'm finally released I'm stuck in a non-tangible form and partnered with a complete idiot, then after I get my body and full power back that stupid boy has the nerve to trap me back in a puzzle box! Sure I wasn't in there nearly as long this time, but it was still agonizing! I was soon again released, and again trapped in my ghostly form, not to mention the idiot is my partner again. Eventually I moved on to a better prospect. Only when he got my body back he denied me my full power, so perhaps he wasn't a better prospect after all. Then ( believe it or not. ) I actually began to miss my ghostly non-tangible body, apparently you really don't miss a good thing until it's gone.

I suppose your all wondering how this happened, well as it turns out it all began at a wild party, if you can believe it. It was a party of the Heylin involving all of us who considered ourselves evil and are Entourage's if any. As usual my pretty boy partner ignored me to grapple with his rival. And so I began to drink a little, and who should I end up talking to, but HIM! And so as always we began with the Insults and calling each other names, Honestly I don't know but one thing must have lead to another, because I woke up in morning with a hangover, Alone! And oh ya, Lets not forget NAKED!

And that people is how I, The great Heylin Wuya got ... Pregnant.

* * *

To be continued:

* * *

Please review. Also could you all please put in who you think is the father.


	2. Telling him

I know that I didn't get such a good response in chapter 1, but it's a prologue so it didn't need to be to long. So suck it haters.

Anyway this Chapter will be about Wuya telling the father about being pregnant. Mostly because I can't stand that in most pregnancy stories I read the women beat around the bush with it. And let's face it, Wuya wouldn't .

Also there is a OC. Two if you count the Baby.

Now let's go.

* * *

As annoying as it is, I have to tell him. While I could certainly raise this kid on my own, that doesn't meen I necessarily want To. Of course I won't get rid of it, Sleeping with him was a mistake! Doesn't Mean I would abandon the child, my child ... Shit! This kid is gonna be a little Demon if there ever was one, and there was. Worse yet it's going to be his child as well. Dam, I wonder if I could pass it on to some one else. After thinking about I come to the conclusion that Not only would none of them care, they probably wouldn't be fooled either.

So I find myself going to his place of residence so that I may inform him of my current state and his involvement. I've arrived and find my self Entering his so called " evil Lair". There he is concocting his plans for world domination. There not bad plans, just poorly executed. I suppose it's not entirely his fault, but he's still a moron. His minions are catering to his every whim, idiots. His friend is with him. He's interesting, he actually believes in him, say's that he can take over the world. He's loyal I'll give him that. His name is Michael and he has brown hair and blue eyes. As it turns out they've been friends since childhood, and yet all of the Heylin and Xiaolin only Found out about him recently. Not that it really matters, it's just that he( Mike. ) has an annoying habit of getting under Peoples skin no matter who they are, especially with his stupid devilish smirk. Lucky or unlucky, Michael notices I'm here and alerts " him " which isn't necessarily a bad thing, not a good thing either.

" Jack, we have company. "

There he is, Jack Spicer, the father of my baby. He's stairing at me right now, Probably wondering why I've come here, Dammit, why do I suddenly feel self-conscious. It's just jack, Moronic, Idiotic, Wonderful Jack.

Before she could contemplate her last thought Jack spoke.

" Hey Wuya! Your just in Time, we where just working on my Next Scheme, Mike, helped me figure out how to make my jack-bot's harder to destroy! "

" Oh really? "

The way she said this clearly had an undertone condescending. Regardless Jack continued as if he hadn't even heard her.

" See the problem is the I build them with common cheap materials that wouldn't hold up against the Xiaolin Losers skills! But by changing their design and Alloy coupling we found a way to make them stronger, faster, and more durable. Not to mention a software upgrade that should allow them to use the Monks skills against them! "

Jack as usual looked like a little boy on Christmas and this made him seem just a little bit obnoxious. Regardless Wuya felt the need to ask a question concerning the robots upgrades.

" Interesting, and where did you procure these new Materials? "

To save them another long winded explanation Mike answered this one.

" It was at a most reasonable price. Free! "

Wuya could tell from the way He said that " Free " meant Stolen. Since the machines had never particularly interest her, she didn't particularly care, however the way Mike had rolled up the blueprints they had been looking over Before she got here told her that wasn't entirely true, especially considering the fact that they knew that Wuya didn't understand technology much and wouldn't be able to read a normal diagram blueprint. So the question was, what where they hiding? However Wuya had come here on a mission and whatever petty scheme they where concocting could wait till later.

" That'sall well and good, But I came here to talk to Jack, Alone. "

Despite his confusion Mike could tell That whatever she needed to talk about was Serious and decided to oblige.

" Sure, I was just getting hungry anyway. "

Mike then proceeded to walk upstairs to the Spicer kitchen. This move left his friend and their mutual ally Alone.

Jack being the way he is continued to work as he talked.

" So Wuya, what do you need to talk about? "

" It's not what I Need to talk about, it's what ' WE ' need to talk about! Jack it's rather serious."

The way she said this caught his attention and finally he stopped working.

" What is it? "

" A certain ... medical condition has come in my case, A condition you directly responsible for! "

It surprised Jack how serious she sound and how loud she spoke.

" Me ... Medical condition? What Medical Condition?! What Do You Have? And How Am I Responsible?! "

Wuya saw no reason to beat Around the Bush and Answered.

" Well Jack, As it turns out I'm Pregnant, And your the Father! "

Between the Simplicity of the statement and How matter a factly she said made it Take a minute to set in, When it did Jacks jaw Dropped. He pointed at himself as if to ask if he really was the father. When Wuya Nodded confirmation.

at this Point Jack Did the one thing he could ... He Fainted...

* * *

To Be Continued ...

* * *

Next chapter will be from Mikes pov, Please Review!


End file.
